Happy Birthday Kagome!
by mizor
Summary: Well the title says it all, it's Kagome's birthday and InuYasha wants it to be perfect. That isn't always possiable since Sesshomaru and Koga show up uninvited to play with the pinata, being that the pinata is InuYasha.
1. Smooth InuYasha!

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever!!!! I hope you like it! Please R&R!!!!

DISCLAMER: I don't own InuYasha or any other character in this story. I don't even own the shirt I'm wearing! For more info just e-mail me.

When Kagome woke on the morning of the third of August a strange feeling caught the pit of her stomache. Then she relized that the strange feeling was joy. For today was her birthday! She had awaited this moment for so 365 days! Kagome streached and yawned, causing the blankets to fall to the ground. She jumped out of bed and went to her dresser. Inside she grabed a black mini skirt and silky red blouse. Once dressed, she opened the door and hopped down the stairs to the kitchen. In the stairway she could smell the scent of pancakes and orange juice. through the doorway Kagome saw her mother bent over a frying pan. The room was filled with smoke and the walls with batter. Kagome sat at the table and waited for her mother to turn around. When she did, she let out a yell and threw the pancake into the air so it stuck to the cealing. Kagome glanced at the pancake and sipped her orange juice.

"Good morning mom." She said through her glass. Her mother caught her breath and sat across from her.

" Happy birthday honey." She said more to the pancake than to Kagome. Kagome didn't mind much. Her mom had been acting wierd all week. As Kagome started to slice the mountain of pancakes in front of her Sota came thumping down the stairs and swiped the pancakes from her. Kagome blinked at the table cloth and rose from her seat.

"Good morning Sota, you twirp." She ruffled his hair as she walked out the door.

" Bye Kagome!" Her mother shouted after her.

Kagome closed the door and trudged through the dew drops on the ground. The crisp morning made her glad she was alive. As she approached the shrine a chubby ball of fur waddled torwards her and rubbed her legs. Kagome bent down and pet her cat, who was in desperate need of a trim. Kagome surveyed the scenery and sighed. It had been too long since she really appreciated the world around her. Her mind wandered to InuYasha. He was in a mood lately. It probibly had something to do with her birthday. He had been disappearing lately. Kagome had no idea where he went, and frankly didn't care. Kagome stood up and continued along the path to the shrine. "Meow!" Kagome accidently stepped on her cat's tail. "Oops, sorry kitty." With that she continued to walk. When Kagome entered the shrine she began to wonder weather or not to go to see InuYasha. But after quirelling with herself, she decided to go. _I promised Shippo I would come today. He said he had something for me._ She thought to herself. She looked down the well and jumped in. Kagome closed her eyes. When she open them she was kneeling in the forest. It was damp and misty today. Kagome got to her feet and started walking down the path.

The birds chirpped as Kagome strode on. She had an odd feeling in the pit of her gut. she ignored it as always and thought of the happier times she had with InuYasha. a picture developed in her head of him right after he rescued her from the Peach Man. Of corse back then she was more numb to her feelings. The topless InuYasha was saying something to her, but she couldn't hear it. She was so wrapped up in her InuYasha image that she walked into the real thing! Kagome shook her head and was about to scold him until she relized who it was.

"Hi InuYasha!" She chirpped as InuYasha gave her a quizzacal look. "Feh!" He answered her. The two of them then set of together in silence. Kagome was supprised that no one else was with InuYasha. It wasn't like Shippo to let InuYasha wonder off all by himself. Maybe they were planning something for her! Kagome shook her head. _No. They would of hinted something as usual._ The last time they wanted to suprise her Miroku blabbed to InuYasha and Kagome squeezed it out of him. her heart fell. Had they forgotten her birthday? This just wasn't happening! It couldn't!

"Kagome...are you okay?" InuYasha asked as Kagome started smacking her forehead repeatedly. Kagome ceised this action and walked on in silence. She wanted to yell at InuYasha for forgetting her birthday. How could he? She had made it clear all last month that her birthday was soon. Instead she just walked deep in sorrow.

"InuYasha? Aren't you forgetting something?" Kagome asked. InuYasha stopped dead. He knew he was in for it. He had to keep it under wraps though. He wouldn't tell her no matter what! InuYasha just said "No" and walked on. He wasn't about to tell Kagome that the rest of the gang was planning a suprise party for that afternoon. Until then InuYasha just had to keep her away. It was being held in InuYasha's favorite spot, an open field next to a sparkling stream. InuYasha went there after meeting Kagome. He thought it would be the perfect place for her to be on her special day.

In the woods with the rest of the group, still preparing for Kagome's Birthday party

Sango sat on the trunk of a cut down tree and continued sewing. She was making a new komono for Kagome's birthday. it was one of Sangos' talents. Unfortunatly Miroku wasn't helping with him gropping her all the time. The komono was getting worse with each grope. Shippo was on the other side of the clearing. He was watching, waiting for Songo to strike again. He scoped out Miroku hiding behind the tree nearest her. His hands were in possition. Sango picked up her boomerang and smacked him with it. Miroku fell over and started twitching. Shippo started giggling. Sango continued with her work. When Miroku regained consiounness Shippo went into the woods to find something to decorate the area a little better. He then relized it wouldn't make any bit of difference since the only thing in the woods was...well, woods. Nothing would stand out. He then returned to the opening and found Sango applauding her work. It was a beautiful purpley-blue komono with red flowers on it. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Sango folded and tied the komono with string. She had taken it from Kagome a week earlier. It looked so happy in it's plain wrapping, but it was special. It had meaning.

Miroku stared at the folded piece of clothing and then at Sango. He never really cherished her the way he should. She had talent. And she was beautiful. Miroku looked at the fallen debrie surrounding them. He ordered Shippo and Sango to go far away, fast. They flew on Kilala's back into the sky, and out of sight. Miroku opened up his wind tunnel and cleared away the dead trees and leaves. His air void came in handy...sometimes. The morning slowly turned to afternoon and Shippo and Sango had not returned. Miroku was worried that Sango might be in trouble. He was especialy worried because she was carring his child.

A/N: Just kidding!!!!!!!!!

Back to InuYasha and Kagome, who are arguing about something

"You forgot my birthday didn't you!?!?!?" Kagome was so mad she was about to shoot something with her arrow. InuYasha was sitting in a tree Indian style. He had to keep it to himself. _You can't tell her! You can't!_ He was about to spill the beans. He just had to hold it in for a few more minuents. Just as long as she didn't "sit" him...again.

"Look I didn't forget. I just forgot to say it to you." InuYasha hadn't forgotten, honestly. He had been planning this day since her last birthday. He was in serious trouble now. that was all part of the plan, to get her boiling mad and then suprise her with the party. If only Sango and Shippo would get here soon...

"Admit it InuYasha! You forgot my birthday!" Her hands were in fists and she was stomping her feet so hard that her feet hent numb. She couldn't stay mad at him. He was so cute. Even for someone who forgot her birthday.

"No! I didn't forget!! I'm just-" he stopped himself before he could tell her. _Only for a few more minuents!!!!!! _Kagome stood there, wide eyed. Did InuYasha really not forget her birthday? Was he planning something? Yes! He was. He had to...he just hinted. She had to squeeze it out of him. She just had to know.

"Oh InuYasha! You did remember! Are you throwing a party like I wanted? You are aren't you?" She was so overwelmed with joy.

"Kagome! I didn't plan anything for your birthday, just a little "happy birthday" that's it!" He was so mad at himself! He couldn't believe what he just did. He just ruined to suprise! _How stupid! You jerk! You're an ass!_

"Oh come now InuYasha! You can tell me. I know what you have planned anyways. Miroku told me. For a small price of corse." She smiled menicingly. She was going to find out what happened no matter what!

"Kagome! Miroku didn't tell you anything! You're making it up as always!" He knew the way her mind worked. She would do whatever it took to find out the most valuable information InuYasha had to offer. He was the most useful. He would spill after a few "sit"s. It was his weakness.

"Oh yeah? Sit boy!" She smirked at her own geniusness.InuYasha went crashing out of the tree and headfirst into the ground below. He hated that stupid necklace!

"Kagome! I hate you! I'll never tell you anything!! EVER!!!!!!" He knew he just had to endure this a little more. He could do it, he was brave.

"I'll drain it out of you InuYasha! You know I will. You can't beat me in an arguement!" Kagome was right though. Out of all the fights that they had Kagome had won all but one. And that arguement was about his age. Obviously he would know. She just tried to be right...all the time.

"Kagome! I told Miroku I wouldn't tell you. He was supposed to come get you anyhow. I had to beg him to come." InuYasha looked at her. Through the dirt he could see that tears were welling up in her eyes. He was so stupid some times.


	2. What to Buy?

A/N: Sorry this took so long but my computer had a meltdown and erased everything I did...including my book T.T . So I've spent much of my time rewriting that. This time I DO own the shirt on my back! .

Meanwhile in the woods with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo

Shippo's job was simple...clean up. He felt so worthless. He'd show them that he could do almost everything they could do...minus Mirokus' black hole...that would be a little difficult. Sango was making her gift to Kagome, a beautiful blue and purple kamono. It had little flowers on it and was trimmed with black. It was made for perfection, and was looking that way. Miroku had a job that fit him, clear out dead trees and such. It was so simple. He spent much of his time folicking through the fields with Sango...in his dreams. He imagined the life he could have with her had he not been cursed by Naraku. Damn him!

"Almost done Miroku?" Shippo called for the umpteenth time that afternoon. He caught him, trying to grope Sango again. He sighed. _' Come on Miroku, it's Kagome's birthday...can't you behave?' _Apparently not...I mean, this is Miroku we're talking about here. He wanted to have a child with a thirteen-year-old girl. Somehow Sango saw him through the corner of her eye and hit him upside his head with the closest thing, which happened to be a frying pan. Shippo laughed inside and went into the woods to make a center piece out of wood-things. He found a few leaves and sticks and brought them back to the clearing. Maroku was still trying to put the moves on Sango.

Shippo ignored him and went on bending the sticks to make a sort of circular shape. ' _Come on stick, don't break!_' Shippo strained trying not to brake the stick. It didn't brake. Shippo was happy, and suprised. He tied the stick ends together with a piece of thread he stole from Kagome. He felt bad for doing it, but it was all for the cause. Shippo continued bending the sticks with careful percision. Once all the sticks were bent and tied, he arranged them in a bowl shape. He then used the leaves to fill in the cracks and the bottom. It was a nice bowl. Shippo looked upon it in pride. He glanced over at Sango and Miroku. He was glad to see that Miroku wasn't trying to grope Sango anymore.

Sango finished her gift for Kagome and placed it on the stump she used as a seat. It came out better than she had expected. All she had to do was wrap it before InuYasha came back. She didn't tell him what she was making. He was sure to be suprised. Sango glanced over her shoulder to make sure the perverted monk had given up on trying to grab her butt. She sighed as Shippo hoped over to her to look at the kamono that swayed gently in the breeze. Shippo felt the edges and smiled at the softness. Sango was pleased that her gift was a big hit.

Miroku walzted back into the clearing with a boquet of freshly picked flowers. He placed them in a pot that lay scattered on the table. Once they were planted, he put a small amount of water in the pot, careful not to over-water them. Shippo liked the look of the flowers, and could smell their sweet scent on the winds as they blew past him. The dew on the trees dripped down and soaked into the ground. It was quite early but still warm. It was sure to be a hot day. Shippo still didn't know what to get Kagome for her birthday. He decided to ask Sango.

"What do you think I should get Kagome for her birthday?" he asked as Sango walked past him.

"I'm not sure Shippo, but you better think fast. Hey! I've got an idea, why don't we go to the market? If we take Kilala it'll be alot faster than walking." Shippo nodded and the two set off for the market place on the back of Kilala. It only took about ten minuets to get there. Shippo ran ahead and searched high and low for the perfect gift. Sango took her time and looked at everything and anything. She came across the most stunning komono. It was black and red, with little dragons on it. It was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. She look at the price tag and frowned. She would never be able to afford it. She slumped past it and went on looking.

Shippo was frantic. His perfect gift didn't seem to exist and it was almost noon. He felt like he was about to cry. He sat by the food booth and sob softly to himself. He knew it was childish to cry about something so silly, but it ment alot to him that Kagome be happy on her birthday. Shippo stopped crying and went on with his search. He spotted a cute shirt she might like. It was a pale green toob top with butterflies and a plastic ring near the top. It was really pretty. Even better, it was really cheap! It had to be the perfect gift he was looking for! It was like fate. Shippo paid for the shirt, with a few odd looks from the others in the store, and ran to find Sango.

Sango was in a off-set booth filled with clothes for cheap prices. It was heaven on earth. Sango could buy a great top for Kagome and could buy something for herself. She spotted a white strapless with butterflies on it. It was hers! She knew she had to get it. Who would recieve it was a different story entirely. She also saw a light green spagetti strap decorated with little beads and colorful stitches. It had a bow in the front. It was so cute! Sango grabbed it and went on looking. This store was very vintage. Perfection all around. She was so happy. She continued on her scavenger hunt and found a few other pieces and then paid for them all. All that shopping made her hungry. She knew it was time to find Shippo and get some more food for the party, and then go back to the clearing.

Shippo bumped into Sango near her vintage store and showed her what he bought. Sango was proud at the fact that her styles had rubbed off on him. She wanted to pat him on the head, but she knew he would get mad. Sango showed Shippo what she bought and then told him what to do next.

"Shippo, we need to get some food for the party. What does Kagome like to eat?"

"Umm...she likes chocolate curry, smoked salmon, beef jerkey, and things like chips or other junk foods." He tried to think of other foods she liked, but his mind went blank. Sango made a mental note of the foods and then gave a list to Shippo.

"Shippo, you get the salmon, curry, chips, and also some sushi. Make sure not to get carrots in the sushi...Kagome is allergic." Shippo hurried off and turned out of sight. Sango took Kilala to the snack booth and bought a package of rice cakes, stir fry, and some chocolate. She saved some money in the store, but spent it all on the food.

"Boy, birthdays sure are expensive" she said to herself as she handed the money to the man at the counter. He was creepy looking and had three teeth missing from the top row. Sango took the food and sat down near an sakura tree. The leaves fell slowly as the day wore on and got gradulaly hotter. Shippo arrived a few minuets later, with all the things on his list.

"Good job Shippo. We have to get back quickly or else we'll miss Kagome's party." Shippo and Sango climbed onto Kilala's back and they flew off, leaving the safety of the ground, and Sango's beautiful kamono.

Back in the clearing, Miroku was pacing back and forth in anxiety. When Sango landed on the ground he ran over and threw his arms around her.

"Where have you been! I've been so worried!" He sqeezed her tightly as tears fell down his face. Sango smacked him and prepared the platters for the food. Shippo lent a hand placing the rice balls in a neat row. Miroku rubbed his face and sat down across from Sango and fixed the salmon in careful squares. Shippo cracked the chocolate on the plate and surrounded the rice balls with it. It was turning out to pretty decent.

When all the food was arranged, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku looked it over with pride. Shippo imagined the look on Kagome's face when she sees the food and party they threw for her. ' _If only she would get here!_ '

Down a crooked path with Kagome and a very inpatient InuYasha

"InuYasha, where are we going?" Kagome knew she was lost. InuYasha sighed. "I told you, I can't say. I'm swarn to keep this a secret." He put his hand over his heart. Kagome giggled a little, but stopped once InuYasha's ears fell.

"I'm sorry InuYasha. It's just that I think we're lost." She turned, looking at any sign of something familiar. She stared at InuYasha. "Admit it InuYasha, we're lost."

"We're not lost!" I know where we're going. And you don't!" He stuck out his tounge and continued walking. Kagome ran after him. He led her into a dark area of the woods she was sure would get them even more lost. To her suprise, it led her into the light. InuYasha slowed down and covered Kagome's eyes with his hands.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?" she shouted while trying to remove his hands. His grip was strong. "Stop. It's part of the suprise." Kagome lowered her hands and led him lead her down the path. She tried so hard not to fall over, and she didn't...quite to her suprise.

Back in the clearing...

Sango gasped. Miroku and Shippo turned to look at her, and then saw that Kagome and InuYasha were coming down the path, his hands over her eyes. It was extreamly romantic and Shippo had to fight back the tears. Sango handed him a tissue.

"Ready Kagome?" InuYasha said as he lead her to the center of the clearing.

"InuYasha what is going on?" She giggled and nearly tripped over a root sticking out of the ground.

"Keep your eyes shut now." He removed his hands and snuck up behind the group.

"Open them Kagome!" Shippo shouted. He was so excited. When Kagome oped her eyes she was taken aback. It was so wonderful. Her eyes swelled with tears. They remembered her birthday! YAY! She now felt really bad for 'sit'-ing InuYasha yesterday.

"Oh my goodness! You all remembered! How sweet." She placed her hand over her heart and look at the food. It looked delicious. Kagome sat down and motioned for everyone to do the same. InuYasha sat next to her. Kagome loaded her plate with food then dug in. InuYasha looked sad just then.

"What's wrong InuYasha? It's a beautiful party. I'm happy, really I am." She put her hand on his arm and looked into his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just that there are no noodles." InuYasha hung his head and sighed. Kagome laughed.

"If you want noodles, they're in my backpack." InuYasha perked up and ran to the bag, emptying it and throwing everything around. He found the noodles. He held them up to the sun in triumph. Kagome snickered. "Do you want me to cook them," she said through her laugh. InuYasha waved them in front of her face and nodded.

"InuYasha! It's Kagome's birthday! She shouldn't have to make your noodles. Besides, there is plenty of food for you to choose from." Sango glared at him from across the table. It was too late. Kagome was already starting a fire and setting her timmer. InuYasha kept picking it up and poking it, trying to make time speed up. Kagome continued eating and rolled her eyes. InuYasha sat down next to the noodles and poked the fire with a stick.

"It's not cooking fast enough! Hurry up you noodles!" he screamed at the noodles, who didn't reply. InuYasha sighed in defeat and sat back down.

"So..how did you all plan this thing?" Kagome asked between her second round of curry.

"Well, it wasn't easy keeping it from InuYasha." Sango said looking at him. "We all banned together, split up the responsibility, and set off."

"Who chose the spot? It's lovely!" Kagome asked as she looked around. InuYasha jumped up. "THEY'RE BOILING! TAKE THEM OFF THE FLAME! QUICK BEFORE THEY BURN!" Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. InuYasha poured the water onto the fire, then sat down next to Kagome. Everyone continued to stare at him as he gobbled up the noodles. "Do you want more?" Miroku asked dodging the peas and carrots flying all over the table. InuYasha nodded without slowing down or even looking up.

"I'll cook them," Kagome said as she got up. "Besides, I need to wash my hands." She held up her hands, which were covered in a rich deep chocolate. With that, she walked off, leaving them all to watch her and her skirt that was stuck in her underpants. InuYasha stared at her back and tried so hard not to laugh. Snickers were heard all around the table. InuYasha burst into full laughing mode. The others joined in. You could of heard their laughs anywhere in the surrounding mountains.

In the mountains, miles from the group and party

Koga perked up and listened to the gut-bursting laughs coming from the valley below. He leaned over the edge of the cliff he was perched on, listening to the commotion. He took off running...


End file.
